Heartstrings (ZoSan Fanfiction)
by Deathstep
Summary: Zoro has been acting weirdly. Nobody knows why and Everyone is curious. Especially Sanji. However, when Sanji finds out the ugly truth, there is no escape from the dark embrace of fate. Zoro has a dark secret. A secret the could destroy him. And Sanji is his only Hope.
1. Prologue: It all Starts

Nothing unusual happened on this particular day aboard the Thousand Sunny, everyone was doing their usual things, which was surprising since they had just left an unknown island filled with unidentifiable beasts that apparently fed on humans. In the kitchen, a certain blond chef was cooking lunch for his crewmates. He didn't know what the other Straw hats were up to, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the two lovely ladies aboard the ship: Nami and Robin. Knowing Nami, she's probably in her room, reading a newspaper or in the library, drawing a map, and Robin would be with her, reading, as usual for the black-haired bookworm. He heard the faint sound of a violin, meaning that Brook was playing his violin for someone. Sanji stopped for a second, and listened to the music. Seconds passed, and Sanji Started stirring the thing he was making. He was making ramen, which everyone on the ship loved, along with his other dishes. Many people agreed he was an amazing chef compared to the normal twenty-one year old, and Sanji honestly didn't know whether to be proud of this, or just be modest like the gentleman he is.

The pot that contained the ramen started bubbling, and Sanji's blue eyes lit up. The meat and the vegetables were ready, and the moment the lid started hopping around like an ecstatic child, Sanji bolted outside, and screamed: "LUNCH IS READY! WE'RE HAVING RAMEN!"

The moment Sanji said that, Luffy came bolting into the room, ecstatic as if the One Piece was literally inside the kitchen, followed by Usopp, then Nami, and the moment Sanji saw the woman wearing nothing but a bikini and jeans, he immediately pulled out a chair, and she sat in the chair, smiling, and thanking him with a wink. Sanji's eye that wasn't covered by hair turned into a heart. Robin entered the room so silently that nobody even noticed, but then Franky bursted in along with Brook, bringing in commotion. Franky was explaining something to the skeleton, and Brook was obviously showing interest in whatever Franky has to say, awe written all over his skull he called a face. Chopper walked in, and his mouth watered at the smell of Sanji's Ramen.

"I call it, a car." Franky had finished whatever he was saying to Brook, focused on his ramen, and a little hand popped out of his larger, red robot hands that looked like building blocks more than anything else. Robin smiled. It had reminded her of her own "Fleur" technique.

'Tsk, Car, I've never heard a "Car" before, what even is a car? Can I sell it?' Nami teased.

'By the way, have you guys noticed that Zoro's been acting weirdly?' Nami added, a look of concern on her face.

'He… Is?' Robin added before gulping down a mouthful of ramen.

'Yeah, where is he anyways?'

Sanji sighed. He knew exactly where he was. 'I'll get him.' He said.

'You'll see when he comes." Nami said to both Robin and Sanji before she gulped down some more ramen.

'MOSSHEAD!' Sanji screamed as he climbed up the rope ladder up to the crow's nest. 'LUNCHTIME! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN!'

No response.

'MOSSHEAD!'

Still no response. The only option Sanji had left was to literally get up there, and kick his ass down. He climbed up the ladder, and pushed the trapdoor open. 'MOSSHEAD!, GET OVER HERE TO LUNCH!' A shirtless Zoro turned around, and looked at his frenemy with his intimidating single eye. His face was bright red, and was wet with sweat.

'Coming.' He mumbled, Taking in a deep breath before putting on a shirt and climbing down the ladder, Sanji following behind him. When they entered the dining room, Zoro just sat down beside Brook and opposite Sanji, eating his ramen without saying a word, or making eye contact with anyone. He seemed completely oblivious about the fact that the whole entire crew was staring at him with concerned eyes.

Then he remembered Nami's words. _'You'll see when he comes."_

"What's wrong with you, exercised too much for that weak body of yours?" Sanji scoffed at the Swordsman. He didn't respond. He just looked up at the cook with blank eyes with huge pupils for a few seconds, before licking his lips and continuing on to slurp on his ramen. Sanji blinked. He knew that something was wrong. Not only did his eyes flash red for a split nanosecond, but normally when Sanji mocks him like that, Zoro would just stand right up, and the two would break into a heated argument, sometimes including kicks and swords, and an angry Chopper.

Everyone ate in silence, before Brook turned to Zoro, and confronted him about it.

"Escuse me Zoro, is everything Okay?"

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He replied, hand on his neck with his elbow pointing outwards. The grumpy tone of his voice didn't indicate that he was, however.

Brook just pretended to be convinced before turning back to his ramen. He gulped it down, and Chopper stared. He always wondered where the food and drinks he had gone. Into a black hole? a void? a normal stomach? Who knows?

Minutes later, Zoro put his fork on the table, before walking out the door, slamming it with such intense force that the door almost broke off its hinges. Everyone flinched. Silence filled the room before Robin started giggling. Then that Giggle evolved into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked, eyebrow raised. Robin knows how to read body language, and if Robin is laughing this hard, something must be up.

'Zoro likes someone.'

Sanji spat out his Ramen, straight onto Usopp's face. He blinked before wiping his face with a tissue, and bursting out laughing.

"Zoro likes someone?" Nami asked, dumbfounded. Zoro only liked sleeping, his swords, and booze. At least, that's what he appeared to like.

'Yeah, I've grown to notice body language, and his is indicating that he likes someone.'

"For example…"

'First of all, He's not acting cold, he's acting shy. Very shy. Second of all, his pupils are huge. This happens either when we're in a dark room, which we're obviously not, or when he's attracted to something. I've read somewhere that Dilation is a brain response that occurs when you like, and are attracted to something. Thirdly, His hand is on his neck. This is both an indication that he is lying, and that he's interested in somebody, and worried that he's not gonna come across well to somebody.'

'You know this?' Sanji asked.

'Yeah. I was fluent in the language of body language a long time ago. This was only an easy task.'

"Do you know _who_ he likes?" Nami asked.

'No, we need to find out who. Obviously, it's one of us.'

'And I'm gonna find out.' Sanji added, before collecting his and Zoro's plates, and putting them in the sink, and washing them.

'I'm gonna find out who he likes. If it's Nami-chwan or Robin-Swan, I'm _gonna_ murder him.' He thought.

'If anyone notices any odd behavior coming from him, tell me.' Robin said, before walking out the door.

 _Seven hours later..._

'God damnit, that shitty mosshead is late for dinner. Again.' Sanji said, storming out the door, and climbing up the rope ladder. He had shouted that dinner was served three times already. The sun was setting, scattering beautiful shades of orange and yellow across the sky. It reminded him of Nami's hair.

Just before he opened the trapdoor, he heard voices.

"No. Shut up. Shut up, I SAID SHUT UP!"

'You like him don't you.'

"NO!"

'Heheh, I know you do.'

"NO, I DON'T. NOW SHUT UP!"

'You can't hide anything from me. I know your secrets.'

"Ugh. Fine. I do like him."

'Now that's a good boy. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Just hope he doesn't get sent into the Heartstring abyss...'

"He won't. He's too stupid to find out."

'Alright, Alright. Let's hope he doesn't then.'

Sanji froze, and then scrambled down the ladder, quiet as if he never existed. The door lunged open as he flew it open, and faced Robin.

"I need to speak to you."

'Okay. What is it, cook-san?'

"Come."

They went outside the dining room, and Sanji explained what he had just heard, and Robin was shocked the whole time.

"I don't know what was going on." Sanji said, panicking.

'Me neither. Hang on, I didn't hear any indication that someone had left the crows nest, let me just check who's in there. She crossed her arms into an X shape, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was shocked.

'There's no one in there.'

"Maybe he was speaking to a ghost?"

'Probably. Get him down here, he's gonna miss Dinner, and Luffy's eating everything.'

"Right, got it." Sanji said as he started climbing the ladder up the mast.

"Hey Mosshead." Zoro put down a barbell and faced him. "Dinner."


	2. Rumors inside my head

"ISLAND!" A voice woke Sanji up. "ISLAND UP AHEAD!"

Island? Finally, they were out of meat. Pretty usual if you had a captain who ate everything in sight.

Sanji sat up in his bunk, and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired, but he had to wake up.

He dragged his feet across the wooden floor, and squinted as he got exposed to the rising sunlight. Nami was right, there was an Island on the horizon. Sanji wondered if the food there would be good, and maybe he could get a recipe from them. The island itself was filled with shops and possibly filled to the brim with lovely ladies.

"Oh, look, It's an island, hooray." A voice came from behind him.

Great.

It's that Shitty green haired swordsman he always hated.

"Don't we have enough food already?" Zoro asked.

'Luffy ate it all.' Sanji grumbled.

Sanji heard Zoro whisper something inaudible, but Sanji knew it wasn't directed at him.

'What?'

"What what?"

'What did you just say?'

"Nothing."

'Don't lie.'

"Ugh, fine. I was saying that Luffy's one big eater." Zoro grumbled.

'Alright…' Sanji thought. He wasn't sure why he'd hide something like that from him. The whole entire crew knew that Luffy was a big eater.

Something was off.

And Sanji didn't like it.

Zoro mumbled something else.

'IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING, SPIT IT OUT!' Sanji shouted.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Zoro shouted back before turning on his heel and walking off.

'Stupid darn Mosshead.' Sanji grumbled as he turned back to the island.

Not even a minute passed before Sanji heard a scream.

It wasn't Nami's scream.

It wasn't Robin's scream.

Despite the fact that it wasn't any of their screams, he knew who's scream it was.

Zoro's scream.

'MOSSHEAD!' Sanji screamed as he sprinted over to the source of the sound. 'WHAT HAPPENED?'

Zoro was crouched on the ground, hands on his head, and looking like he would rip all his hair out any second. He looked like he was in exuviating pain, and the look on his face confirmed it.

'Mosshead?'

Zoro looked up at the chef, but didn't say anything.

Sanji could see a hint of hellish evil inside his eye. It was red, unlike his usual tranquil black, and he swore that they were glowing.

'Are you alright? Your eye is… red…'

"Nothing." The tone of his voice was filled to the brim with pain. "It's… Nothing."

'You don't look like it…' A voice said from nearby.

It was the fluffy reindeer doctor of the crew: Tony Tony Chopper.

"Chopper, I said it was nothing." Zoro grumbled, voice still in pain. Chopper didn't listen and put his hoof on Zoro's forehead.

'I think it's a headache, I recommend you lie down. '

"No, It's fine. I swear."

'You don't look like it.'

"I SAID IT'S FINE!"

Chopper and Sanji flinched, and Zoro's eye flashed red for a second.

"The pain's gone now, you don't have to worry about me." Zoro said, standing up and rubbing his head. He looked at Sanji one last time before turning the corner.

'Why…' Sanji thought.

'How…'

'How the heck was his eyes _red_?'

Half an hour later…

Sanji stepped foot onto the island, and looked around. The island was coated with shops, and only a small fraction of buildings were actual houses. He thought that the rest of the houses were built on top of the shops, and his thoughts were proven when he saw a middle aged blond man cooking inside a window on the second layer of the house.

'Great! This place looks nice!' Nami smiled, ginger hair matching the sun behind her.

'Hey Robin! Wanna go shoping?'

'Sure.' Robin agreed and they set off.

'Luffy and I'll go get some more supplies, we'll meet back at the boat in a hour.' Usopp said as he adjusted his sunhat.

'I'll come too!' Chopper added as he set off with Usopp and Luffy.

Seconds later, Franky caught sight of something he found interesting.

'All drinks 50% off, COLA, HERE I COME!' He shouted before rushing over to a nearby grocery store. Brook turned back to the ship, and thought for a second.

'Well, I think I'll stay on the ship.' He said before walking over.

'Yeah, well, I'll come too. I'm actually pretty tired, to be honest.' Zoro yawned, and followed the Undead Skeleton.

This left Sanji in front of the ship, and wondered where to go. He could go buy some groceries with Franky, but Sanji decided otherwise.

'Excuse me sir,' He tapped the shoulder of a nearby passerby.

'Where's the bookstore?'

 _Ten minutes later…_

"This must be the place. Sanji thought when he approached a building with a gigantic poster on the front reading: "BOOKS" In a bronze font. He opened the glass door, and the bell rung an oddly satisfying jingle once he walked in.

The young woman at the desk looked up from her book that she was reading, and smiled, Green eyes glistening in the light in the shop like polished emeralds.

'Good morning sir, need anything?' She asked, fidgeting with her velvet braid that hung over her shoulder. Like he did with any other woman he saw, he fell in love.

"Well, did a lovely lady like you have breakfast today? It's early in the morning, and you're working, what kind of monster made someone like you work something as hard as this?" Sanji flirted, and the woman giggled.

'I own the store; I decided to work this early. And yes, I did have breakfast.' She smiled.

"Enough talking, do you have a book on body language?" Sanji smiled.

'Actually, yes, I do. Follow me.' She said as she walked over deeper into the shop, Sanji following. They turned a few corners, until they reached a shelf that read: "Psychology"

She skimmed her eyes over the array of books, until she reached a certain one, and took it out. It was an two-inch thick blue hardcover that had a picture of a man and the words: "Body language" printed in silver on the front. A little sticker was stuck on the corner, showing it cost seven beli.

'There you go sir, have a flip through it if you want.' The bookstore owner smiled, and Sanji took it, whispering a warm "Thank you."

The book was heavier than Sanji thought, but to him, it wasn't much of a problem. He was one of the strongest fighters in the crew, after all.

A smile reached from ear to ear once he found what he was looking for.

SIGNS OF AFFECTION….. 89

"Yes, this'll do." He smiled, and he followed her back to the front desk.

'Seven beli please.' She smiled, and Sanji gave her a ten-beli bill.

"Keep the change." He said as he took the book, and gave a farewell smile to the bookstore owner before exiting the store.

"Now…" He thought. "Zoro did say that he liked a guy…"

A smile reached from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna find out who."

 _An hour later…_

Sanji rested the book in his lap at the dining table, with Zoro sitting opposite him, single dark eye focusing on the plate of pancakes that the cook of the ship made.

He looked at the book, and read the first thing on the page.

 _For girls: If a guy likes you, it'll be easy to tell. Before I begin, I'll note to you, this applies to guys as well. First of all, check how he's acting around you._

 _Notice his eyes. If they dilate, he's crushing on you._

 _Dilation is a brain response that occurs when you like, and are attracted to something. This is a definite yes._

Sanji glanced up at Zoro, and said: "There's a spider on your shoulder."

Zoro looked over at his shoulder, and just stared at it, then back at Sanji.

His pupils expanded.

'There isn't any spider…" He growled.

'Well there was.'

"Besides, even if there was, I wouldn't get scared. Unlike you."

'Shut up.'

Sanji looked back at the book, and one paragraph caught his eye.

 _Men tend to act braver and stronger when they're around somebody they like, for the sole purpose of impressing them. Check their body language, if they're acting brave when they see a spider or a corpse when they're around you, they tend to act brave to impress you. This is human nature._

Sanji froze.

' _Am… Am I the one… that he… Likes?' He thought._

' _Nah, It won't be.'_

' _Right?_


	3. Clear as Water, Dark as Blood

Sanji blinked. He had no idea what time it was, but it was about one in the morning by his closest estimate. He had been up all night thinking about _him_ being the crush of Zoro, but he had hardly any evidence to back it up, and he was staying up all night thinking about evidence.

Well, they did kiss while aboard Foxy's ship two years ago after all… Nami, Luffy and Usopp ran off after Foxy while they were stuck being slow. They were floating towards each other, and their faces were centimeters away from each other. His heart was racing and cheeks were red as tomatoes, and…

It happened.

Their lips touched, and Sanji felt like fainting. Once the beam's effects wore off, they had agreed to never talk about it. They were living in denial.

But… When they got onto the ship after the "Incident" Zoro had avoided eye contact as much as possible, and when they went to sleep that night, Sanji woke up in the middle of the night feeling someone's eyes on him. Zoro was the person who slept the closest to him, so he was his first guess. But… What would Zoro be up doing that late? Also, when he looked at him, he was snoring like a hibernating bear.

He needed answers.

Sanji sat up in his bunk, and blinked, blocking out the noise of the snoring that came from beside him. All this thinking was making his head hurt, and he had a feeling that he'll stay up for the entire night thinking about this.

Maybe he should ask Zoro…

No, he shouldn't.

Not until he is 100% sure.

Sanji laid back down, and stared at the bunk on top of him.

Slowly, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _Six hours later…_

"No… No… NonononononononononoNO!"

Sanji woke up with a jolt. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and was more than fully awake.

"What? What happened?" He shouted, surprise hidden deep in his voice. He only saw Zoro in his bunk, looking like he was having a nightmare. His face was wet with sweat, and was panting like a dog. Luffy hopped off his bunk, and went over to Zoro, asking him what's wrong with utter concern in his voice. Zoro just ignored him and continued screaming pleas so loud that they had to cover their ears.

Seconds later, the door flung open, and Chopper came charging into the room like a reindeer bison.

"ZORO! WHAT HAPPENED?" The reindeer shouted.

Zoro's eye snapped open with no warning, and he sat bolt upright, almost as if he was pushed. His panting didn't slow down, and he was still dripping wet with sweat. Sanji saw a red eye for a second.

"Woah, you alright there?" Sanji said once Zoro was awake. Zoro didn't respond, and kept on panting.

'It… It was… A dream?' He panted.

"Well duh."

Zoro fell back down onto his bunk, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What was it about? If it's enough for _you_ to get nightmares, then it must be scary as heck!" Chopper exclaimed.

'It… Was nothing.' He said before closing his eyes. Sanji just stared, and thought nothing of it.

Seconds passed when he made a sudden realization.

People who snore _don't_ dream.

He had kept that in mind ever since he was ten years old, Zeff had told him that If you don't have a dream, WAKE UP.

Whenever Sanji snored, Zeff would wake him up by a painful leg to the face.

It always woke him up.

Who wouldn't?

Which was why Sanji started to sleep on his side.

Unless he was drunk.

Then he sleeps the exact way Zoro does.

Sanji got out of his bunk, and stumbled over to the kitchens.

He had a crew to cook for.

Five hours later…

"NO! NONONONO NO!" Zoro screamed in pain.

'Aww, what's wrong? Wittle Zowy having a wittle boo-boo?' The voice from two days ago said.

"SHUT UP! I-IT DOESN'T HURT!" He screamed, but an even painful surge of pain echoed through his veins.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? JUST LOOKING OUT OF THE WINDOW AND STARING AT HIM SAYING THAT HE'S HANDSOME AND PERFECT IN EVERYWAY POSSIBLE IS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO PULL ON MY HEARTSTRINGS? I NEED THOSE TO _LOVE!_ "

'Class A's don't deserve _love._ ' The voice said between clenched teeth, anger surging through it.

'We don't even _love_ , That's Class E's job. Last time I checked, you don't have pink eyes."

"SHUT. UP!"

'Do you want to be an E? Do ya? DO YA?'

"I DON'T!"

'THEN WHY DO YOU STILL SAY _THAT?_ '

''I DON'T CARE IF SANJI DIES! IN FACT, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I'M THE ONE WHO KILLS HIM! BUT I STILL LOVE HIM! IS THERE A WORD FOR THAT? HATE THEM BUT LOVE THEM?''

'Oh, so you Love-Hate him.'

''EXACALLY!''

"Heh. Still counts as Wrath though, I can see your mind, and I see absolutely no lies in that statement."

'THERE! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP PULLING ON MY HEARTSTRINGS?'

Seconds passed, and Zoro sprawled out onto the floor once the pain stopped.

"D… Did you cut one of them?"

'No, I just pulled it so hard that you couldn't breathe.'

"G… Good thing." Zoro paused before starting panting again.

'I'm hungry.'

"Same. I wonder what Sanji-kun's making for Lunch now."

The moment Zoro climbed down the ladder, he saw an all too familiar shade of yellow.

"Oh, You're coming down now, I was just about to climb up there and kick your Mosshead ass down." Sanji smirked

'Huh. What're we having for lunch?' Zoro shouted from the top of the ladder. Sanji looked like a literal insect down there.

"Octopus. Luffy's eating everything, so you'd better hurry up!"

'Got it, got it.'

 _Nine hours later…_

"Ugh, what does that Ero-cook want? It's almost time for bed!" Zoro groaned as he found a note saying for him to meet up in the kitchen at nine o'clock, signing off with –Sanji

Zoro was personally looking forward to both talking to him _and_ slashing him into sashimis.

Zoro stormed into the kitchens, and Sanji was already seated at the table, crossed legs and looking up at him with a serious look on his face.

He obviously has something very serious to talk about.

"Glad you made it." He said, uncrossing his legs, and gesturing to the seat opposite him. "Come sit down."

'What is it?' Zoro grumbled.

' _I don't have a good feeling about this…'_ The voice said in Zoro's mind.

"Zoro…" Sanji began. "I have some questions."

'Go on…'

"What're these class A's and Class E's?"

Zoro froze.

'How… How… How do you know?'

"Thing is…" Sanji began.

" _Darn mosshead, Why is he always late for lunch?" Sanji grumbled as he drummed his fingers against the table while staring intensely at the door, as if an okama was standing behind it._

" _I'll kick his ass down." Sanji groaned as he burst out the doors, and scrambled up the rope ladder like any other day on Momoiro island._

 _Just before Sanji opened the door, His heart stopped._

 _Voices were in the crows nest._

" _NO! NONONONO NO!" Zoro's voice screamed. It sounded like he was in pain._

' _Aww, what's wrong? Wittle Zowy having a wittle boo-boo?' It was that voice from two days ago._

" _SHUT UP! I-IT DOESN'T HURT!" He screamed, but even louder screams and a crash echoing through the nest followed his scream. Sanji cringed, but stayed there out of curiosity._

" _ARE YOU SERIOUS? JUST LOOKING OUT OF THE WINDOW AND STARING AT HIM SAYING THAT HE'S HANDSOME AND PERFECT IN EVERYWAY POSSIBLE IS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO PULL ON MY HEARTSTRINGS? I NEED THOSE TO_ LOVE! _"_

' _Class A's don't deserve love.' The voice said between clenched teeth, anger surging through it._

' _We don't even love, That's Class E's job. Last time I checked, you don't have pink eyes."_

" _SHUT. UP!"_

' _Do you want to be an E? Do ya? DO YA?'_

" _I DON'T!"_

' _THEN WHY DO YOU STILL SAY THAT?'_

'' _I DON'T CARE IF SANJI DIES! IN FACT, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I'M THE ONE WHO KILLS HIM!''_

 _Sanji froze, and his cigarette fell to the grass._

 _So he was the one Zoro liked._

 _Also, what are Class A's and Class E's?_

 _And… Did Zoro just say his name?_

 _He liked it._

 _Sanji shook his head, thinking: "No, nonono, I'm not thinking properly, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are the ones I love. But I sure do hope that he says my name like that more often.'_

'' _BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!''_

 _Sanji felt like letting go and falling towards the grass like a stone._

'' _IS THERE A WORD FOR THAT? HATE THEM BUT LOVE THEM?''_

' _Oh, so you Love-Hate him.'_

'' _EXACALLY!''_

" _Heh. Still counts as Wrath though, I can see your mind, and I see absolutely no lies in that statement."_

' _THERE! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP PULLING ON MY HEARTSTRINGS?'_

 _Seconds passed, and Sanji heard Zoro collapsing onto the floor, panting._

" _D… Did you cut one of them?"_

' _No, I just pulled it so hard that you couldn't breathe.'_

" _G… Good thing." Zoro paused before starting panting again._

' _I'm hungry.'_

" _Same. I wonder what Sanji-kun's making for Lunch now."_

 _Upon hearing his cue, Sanji immediately scrambled down the ladder, and just casually started climbing slowly up the ladder._

 _Did… Zoro just call me…_

 _Sanji-Kun?_

" _Oh, You're coming down now, I was just about to climb up there and kick your Mosshead ass down." Sanji lied._

' _Huh. What're we having for lunch?' Zoro shouted from the top of the ladder. He looked like a literal insect up there._

" _Octopus. Luffy's eating everything, so you'd better hurry up!"_

' _Got it, got it.'_

 _When Zoro got lower down the ladder, Sanji noticed how much sweat drenched his body._

 _He looked like someone just poured a bucket of ice-cold water on top of him while he was taking a hot shower._

 _Zoro walked ahead of Sanji, but Sanji just shrugged it off as him being a dick._

 _Much to his surprise, Zoro opened the door for Sanji._

 _The room fell into silence._

' _Woah, Jeez Zoro, how hard did you train?' Usopp gasped once he saw the dripping wet Zoro._

" _Very." He lied._

 _Everyone believed him._

 _Everyone but Sanji._

 _He knew the truth._

"I know you like me."

'Zoro was speechless as a look of horror shot through his face like a hurricane. His face was pale as the moon, unlike his usual tan.

"Zoro?"

'You've committed a horrible crime.' Zoro whimpered as his eyes swelled up slightly.

'You've sinned.'

"What do you mean I've _sinned_?"

All of a sudden, without warning, Zoro's left eye shot open.

Sanji stared.

He thought that eye was gouged out.

And… What the actual heck?

Why is this eye… Demonic?

The white part of the eye is now black, and the eye color was pure red. Just like this morning.

"Zoro… Your eye… It's…"

'I know.' He whispered.

Black surrounded Sanji's vision, and he rubbed his eyes. The black didn't slow down when they were drawing towards the center, and Sanji's heart raced with panic. Zoro started to disappear.

Just when the last bit of the dining room faded out, Zoro appeared in front of him. He was standing there, looking at his shoes. It was as if they were in a black room.

 _SLAP._

Sanji's heart stopped once he felt something slap onto his wrist. It was a red string, and it hurt like a whip.

 _SMEK._

Another one grabbed his other elbow.

Sanji just stared into thin air as countless red strings slapped themselves onto Sanji's body.

The last thing Sanji remembered before passing out was a sharp pain slapping onto his neck.

And Zoro mouthing the words:

"I'm sorry."


	4. Red Strings of Fate

Sanji's eyes were snapped shut, and were staring at the darkness while he suffocated on the red string that was strangling him.

The red strings had apparently covered his whole entire body, stabbing a sharp pain through it.

His eyes snapped open as he felt his cheeks throb like his racing heart, and felt like exploding.

The last thing he saw before passing out for good was a silhouette charging towards him with a sword in hand.

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami screamed once she walked into the dining room. "ZORO!"

The two pirates were lying on the ground, facing upwards at the ceiling with blank eyes, Sanji's eyes staring with emptiness in his blue eyes, while Zoro's right eye was a shade of blood red that made the hair on the back of her neck stand bolt upright.

"CHOPPER! GET OVER HERE!"

'What?' Chopper yelled as he smashed the door open. The moment he saw Sanji and Zoro, he felt his heart drop.

'WHAT HAPPENED?'

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST ENTERED THE ROOM AND THEY WERE LIKE THAT!"

'LUFFY! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET THOSE TWO TO THE INFIRMARY!'

Sanji blinked. He thought he died. His throat feels like it had been squashed underneath a boulder, and he couldn't think properly.

"Th… The heck just happened?" His voice echoed. This was when he realized the room he was in. It was dark, and his eyesight only lasted for him to see a few meters around him, no more no less. However, Red string was coming out from the walls past his vision, (If there are any) from the roof to the floor, from wall to wall, everywhere, like a spider net. A select few were binding him in place, so strong that it was rending him useless and weak.

"Hello?" His voice echoed through the void of string. "Anyone there?"

No response.

"Hello?"

'I see you're awake now…' A voice echoed back. It wasn't a human voice, and sounded more like it belonged in the depths of hell.

"Who's there?"

'Oh, you don't need to know my name.'

"Then what should I call you? Voice in the dark? Mr. Demon? Spiderman?"

'Just call me… Flerus for now.'

"Okay then Flerus, where the bloody hell am I?"

'Let's just say… You're inside Zoro.'

"WHAT?"

'No, not like that. You're inside his soul, and this place's his heart. That's all I'll tell you for now. '

"And what're these things-"

'I said that that's all I'll tell you for now.'

"But-"

'SILENCE YOU PHESANT!' Flerus screamed in a much more demonic tone than before, so much that it sounded like it belonged to somewhere even hellish than the depths of hell.

Hells hell.

Was there even such thing?

"Ugh, I'm gonna stay here for the rest of eternity, aren't I?"

'Possibly. If you want to get out, good luck.'

Flerus cackled a spine-tingling laugh that sounded like a ravens crow and sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

Then it all went quiet.

Eerily quiet.

So quiet that the only thing Sanji could hear is his breathing.

He eventually got bored and fell asleep.

Unknown time later…

"Cook!" A muffled voice echoed in the darkness. "Cook!"

"COOK! WAKE UP!"

Sanji snapped awake, and was face to face with an annoyed Zoro who was hanging onto the strings that were everywhere.

"Finally, you're awake." He grumbled.

Sanji felt like falling back asleep, until he realized something was wrong.

Zoro's left eye…

Was open?

It was open, but in contrast with his dark right eye, his left was red as blood.

'Zoro… Your eye…'

"I know, I know." He grumbled as he grabbed one of his swords, and drew it.

'What're you doing?'

Sanji knew.

He was going to kill him.

He was going to slash him into sashimis.

'Mosshead, don't you dare.'

Zoro didn't listen. He just crept over to Sanji, and raised his sword.

He knew that he was going to die, and cringed.

The only thing he felt was his leg dropping to his side.

Sanji opened his eyes. Zoro looked like he was in pain, and he had cut the two strings that had kept Sanji's right leg in place.

He did the same to his left leg, and he was eventually was dangling and the only thing that prevented him from falling into the abyss of strings were the strings on his arms.

Zoro looked like he just had been stabbed in the heart now.

He raised the sword again, slashing the strings, and Sanji grabbed onto a nearby red string.

'Mosshead, what're you doing?' Sanji asked while he looked around him, examining his surroundings.

'Besides, where are we?'

Zoro didn't answer.

'Mosshead?'

"You ask a lot of questions." He groaned before gripping onto the strings around him. "I'm not gonna answer any of them, but I'm getting you outta here."

'Are you serious?'

"Follow me."

Sanji hesitated before clutching some strings and followed Zoro through the labyrinth of strings.

Minutes passed before Zoro stopped climbing, and grabbed onto a nearby string.

"Grab on."

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow.

"I said grab on."

He stared before climbing over to him and grabbed onto his shoulder.

Zoro closed both his eyes, and Sanji just waited.

Seconds later, he felt something warm beneath his feet. Almost like his Diable Jamble technique, only…

He looked down and stared.

Beneath their feet, cyan flames rose from the ground.

'Is this supposed to happen?'

Zoro didn't answer.

Sanji felt dizzy, and shook his head to make sure he was still awake. That was when he felt extreme pressure on his face.

Sanji's jaw dropped.

They were in some kind of portal, and shades of Purple, black and blue with hints of yellow were zipping past the pair, and all he saw was a blur of color. They were traveling so fast that Sanji's hair was slicked back, revealing both his unique eyebrows. He felt like screaming, but nothing came out. Zoro on the other hand, was completely unaffected. He must've taken this route before.

Sanji's eyes stung, and he shut them tight. Zoro didn't however.

Seconds passed in darkness.

'Cook, we're here.' Zoro said, and Sanji opened his eyes.

They stung as if someone had thrown sand into them, and he took the part of his hair that used to be his fringe, piling it over his left eye.

Sanji had expected to be back on the Thousand sunny, but instead, Zoro had taken him to a corridor that was covered in black.

"Where is this?" Sanji asked as he looked around.

'Let's just say you're inside my soul.' He responded.

"I know that."

'Okay, so- wait, WHAT?'

"I said I know that. That place with the strings is your heart."

Zoro stared at him, eyes beady with surprise.

'Who told you that?' He whimpered. Sanji had never seen him so worried.

"Well, back in the heart, I heard a voice who called himself Flerus, and he told me that."

Zoro looked even more worried.

'Cook.' He began. 'I need you to keep on running. Don't stop running, even if you think you're safe. If you hear whispers or see a black, humanoid shape, run. Run in the opposite direction as fast as you can. And whatever you do, do not let yourself get captured by that thing. Don't go through any doors, unless it's a gold one with a white handle.'

"Why?"

'He's probably gonna hunt for you the moment he discovers that you're gone. There's no way you can fight back, he's too strong.'

"What do you mean he's too strong, and who's he-"

'SHUT UP!'

"DON'T SHUT UP ME, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-"

He was expecting Zoro to get into a fight with him.

What he didn't expect was Zoro grabbing his cheeks, and pushing his lips into Sanji's before he could protest.

He stared at him while Zoro's tongue played around in his mouth for a full minute before trying to push him away, Cheeks redder than blood and heartbeat faster than the speed of light.

"Zo-"

Zoro was stronger, and kept the blond in place, continuing to kiss him before he could finish saying his name, and pinned his hands against the nearest wall, mouth not breaking contact with his.

"Wha-"

'Shhh…' The green-haired swordsman whispered as he put a finger over Sanji's mouth, saliva dripping from his smiling mouth.

Sanji was too frozen stiff to do anything as Zoro continued to kiss him.

The chef was too busy thinking whether he should fight back or stay still. He was about to make a decision when the man kissing him stopped.

He looked around him, as if examining his surroundings, despite seeming to know them like the back of his hand.

'He's coming. Run.' Zoro said as he turned away from Sanji and drew his swords, ready to fight.

"What-"

Sanji stared in horror as a blood curdling scream echoed through the corridors of the black maze, and Zoro got into a battle stance. 'Run, I'll buy you time.'

"But-"

'RUN!'

Sanji did as he was told, and ran in the opposite direction, not daring to look behind him.

He was at least fifty meters from Zoro when he heard a scream.

He kept running.


	5. The Library

Sanji had been running for hours now and was getting really tired. Zoro told him to not stop running, and there was some kind of monster or whatever it is chasing him down. It has to be the same thing that was talking to Zoro in the crows nest a few days ago.

Right?

It wouldn't make sense if it weren't.

But…

How could he switch personalities in just two days? He sounded playful and positive while in the crows nest the first time, but all aggressive the next.

And now it's chasing him with the obvious intention of ripping him to shreds?

Sanji knows the definition of Mood Swings, but this?

More like a Mood Tornado.

Sanji slowed down, and leaned against a nearby black wall with questions running through his head.

 _What is that thing?_

 _What IS Zoro?_

 _What are those Classes?_

 _And… What the FUCK am I doing here?_

 _HOW did I get here?_

They were raining upon him like a shroud.

He stood bolt upright as his stomach did a backflip and shivers raced down his spine.

" _I'm coming…"_

He shook his head. It has to be his imagination.

" _Die…"_

He shook if off, until he remembered one piece of advice.

'If you hear whispers or see a humanoid shape, run. Run in the opposite direction as fast as your legs can carry you.'

Sanji immediately ran in the opposite direction from the whispers, heart racing faster than ever.

Seconds later, he heard something sharp dig into the floors, firing enough adrenaline into his veins to make his legs look like a black blur. He felt like he was still being chased by Okamas. Just the thought of them made him run faster.

He turned around, and his heart dropped. He felt like freezing on the spot, but his intense desire to get the heck out of here prevented him from turning into a statue. The whispers were even louder and rapid now, screaming things like _"I'll rip you to shreds"_ or _"I'll tear your guts out"_

It was a black humanoid covered in slime the color of night with a body the size of a boat, and was so terribly proportioned that it didn't resemble anything. Its claws were sharp as razors, and were covered in blood.

Zoro's blood.

The thing that stood out was the face. It was completely black and covered in slime, with the only facial feature being the mouth, which housed fangs as sharp as its claws.

HOW CAN IT SEE?

Sanji turned on his heel, and focused energy into his legs, dashing towards the monster with immense speed.

"DIABLE JAMBLE!" Sanji shouted as his leg turned red, and lashed a kick at the monsters face.

It fell slightly back at the impact, and looked up at the cook, mouth forming a scowl that screamed its hatred for the cook that just kicked him in the face.

Sanji could SMELL its desire to rip him to shreds.

It slashed at him, but Sanji was quick and dodged the attack, raising his leg to burn the flesh off the monster.

Its mouth rose into a smile, and immediately blocked the attack from the cook with its disfigured forearm, razor sharp bloodstained claws inches away from Sanji's face. It didn't even flinch upon impact, and Sanji's eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

It stepped back, and Sanji fell back onto the floor, pain searing through his chest like he was stabbed. He looked down, and saw ten large cuts intersecting in a cross pattern on his chest, blood leaking through.

He didn't even see the attack, and he's already cut into sashimis.

The monster charged again, claws ready to finish him for good. Sanji dodged, but the monster slashed at him immediately after he dodged, and stabbed his chest with the razor sharp claws that might be lined with haki.

Unimaginable pain echoed through Sanji's chest, and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain, and was too weak and in pain to even stand up. He lost hope and got ready for death.

The last thing he remembered was someone picking him up and running with him over that person's shoulder.

 _Unknown time later…_

Sanji blinked. He was still in the labyrinth, and stared at the ceiling. He sat up, Blinking. There was a circle of salt surrounding him, and a note was at his foot, as well as a glass milk bottle filled with salt and a cork on it.

" _You idiot, I thought you were smart enough to keep away from that thing._

 _You're no match for it. Just keep running, it always knows where you are. It's tracking you by your smell._

 _By the way, this'll come in handy. If you're cornered, surround yourself in this salt. They won't harm you. "_

Zoro's handwriting.

Sanji stepped out of the salt circle, and stared at the note.

 _I was wondering why that thing didn't go after me when I was unconscious._

His wounds were tended as well, a new black suit and tie over his bandages.

Footsteps echoed through the eerie silence as he walked through the Labyrinth corridors, cautious at every corner, ears ready to pick up any suspicious noises and hand on the container, ready to sprinkle the salt.

When Sanji turned a corner a few minutes later, he caught sight of a Green door with a brass handle.

" _Don't go through any doors, unless it's a white one with a gold handle."_ Zoro's piece of advice was echoing through his mind. Heck, at a time like this, even his annoying voice that Sanji loathes sounds peaceful.

He has to be familiar with this place.

Sanji went past the door, and looked around.

" _Hide…"_

" _Run…"_

Two whispers echoed in Sanji's ear at the same time, and he froze.

" _I'm behind you…"_

" _I know where you are…"_

The same whispers echoed again, and Sanji's heart was screaming.

A monstrous roar coming from behind him sent shivers down his spine as he raced around the corner as fast as he can, but only saw another monster chasing towards him.

There was another one behind him, and he was no match against them.

He's done for.

Without thinking, he raced towards a nearby corner three meters away, and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. A crash only made Sanji run faster, and he looked behind him.

"THERE'RE TWO?" He screamed as he saw the two humanoids wrestle each other to get to fit in the little corridor that had the cook that they want to kill.

Sanji raced faster, and turned the corner so sharply that he got dizzy. His natural instinct told him to look behind him, and he did.

"WHY'RE THERE THREE OF THOSE?" He screamed as he ran faster and faster and the whispers in his head got louder and louder, so loud that he can't even hear himself breathe.

He turned the corner, and a purple door with a round copper handle greeted him at the end of the T shaped corridor.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins faster than the speed of light, and he ran. He was about to turn right, when he saw another humanoid demon charge at him, and another one at the left, also about to rip his guts out.

And there was one behind him.

The only way to escape was to go through the purple door, but…

Sanji leaned against the door, yanked the cork off the bottle, and spilled it into a semi circle.

He made a choice, and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him with a blow filled with fear.

Sanji didn't expect this.

He expected traps and dead bodies, not…

A library?

It hit him like a brick.

 _If the place with the red string's his heart, then…_

 _This has to be his intelligence._

 _It's larger than I thought, I expected it be a tiny bookshelf._

Twenty foot high bookshelves towered above him, with books neatly sorted on the shelves bringing color to the dull brown mahogany shelves with numbers carved onto them. On one of the shelves wrote some sort of guide on how to navigate through the library written in dirty flesh colored parchment.

Sanji was reading through it, when one caught his eye.

Shelves 50-60…Demons

Sanji stared at the word "Demons" before looking up at the numbers, trying to look for shelf number 50, while asking himself:

" _They're demons? Zoro's a demon?"_

Minutes passed, until Sanji finally found number 50. He picked up the nearest book, a Black hardcover titled "Demonology" and flipped through it, soothing sound of the pages flapping calming his racing heart and slowing down the adrenaline and fear that were surging all through his body.

While reading the book, he stopped once he saw a picture of the humanoids that had chased him earlier on.

 _Maze runners, subordinate weaker demons-_

Weaker.

WEAKER.

SANJI COULDN'T EVEN HURT THEM, AND THEY'RE THE _WEAKER_ DEMONS?

He kept on reading out of curiosity, and he eventually reached a page, which stated the strongest and most basic demon classes.

They're related to the seven deadly sins.

 _Class A: Wrath: Most powerful class of demons, If the contracted human loves another human, terrible misfortune will fall on them, and if they find out, they'll be sent to the Heart, where the most strongest of heartstrings will bind them in place for the rest of the humans life. The demon will provide power for the contractor if asked, and is usually destructive beyond measure. Color: Black_

 _Class B: Envy: Second most powerful class of demons. The human is extremely easy to get jealous, and this class of demons is most likely to take over the bodies of the contractors, and when that'll happen, they'll stop at nothing to send the persons they are envious of to suffer, whether it's in death or in torture. The full extent of their power is very strong, but weak in comparison with class A. Color: Green_

 _Class C: Greed: Third most powerful class of demons. Like the name suggests, they are exceptionally greedy, and nothing will stop them from getting what they want, including destroying anything that comes in their way. If they do, they'll fight at their full extent to get rid of them, and their desires is usually larger than any other class. While weak compared to class A, they still have enough power to deal strong damage. Color: Gold_

 _Class D: Gluttony: Fourth most powerful class of demons, excessive eating and drinking are just examples, and taking too much power, money and authority may also be examples of Gluttony. When the demon is provoked, they'll ultimately eat everything in sight, taking hold of the contractor's body. The contractor may wake up to extreme stomachaches after the demon has stopped possessing their body. Color: Orange_

 _Class E: Lust: Third weakest class of demons, This class is more brain over brawn, only reserving its full strength for a last resort, turning stronger compared to the average Marine admiral. Out of all the demons, Lust is most likely to fall in love, stopping at nothing to get who they want. Their full strength is strong enough to cut or kick through steel without using haki. Color: Red_

 _Class F: Pride: Second weakest class of demons, filled with nothing but pride. They are easily offended, and most are narcissists. Since they're easily offended, they'll do anything to make the offender regret their decision, from sending them to the fear landscape to ripping their guts out. Their final form is terrifying, enough to send the strongest of warriors cowering for fear. Color: Purple_

 _Class G: Sloth: Weakest class of demons, can't be bothered to do anything, but if they do, their range of damage is devastating. Color: Brown._

Sanji stared. He was right; Zoro was a demon. And Sanji knew what class.

He was an A.

The strongest of all classes.

Out of curiosity, Sanji picked up another book, and opened it to the middle. There were pictures of doors with a paragraph of writing next to it, and Sanji noticed that among them, was the door that he walked through minutes before.

This was a guide on the doors of the realm that he was trapped in.

 _Don't go through any doors, unless it's a white one with a gold handle._

He scanned his eyes through the pictures of doors, until he spotted what he was looking for.

 _Entrance and exit, the only way out. It is the only exit in the realm, and is located at the very end of the labyrinth, and is guarded by the strongest of Maze runners._

A smile stretched across his face. He was going to find a way out.

And this library contained all the information he needed.

 _An hour later…_

 _Maze runners can duplicate themselves and their jobs are to make sure that the people who were trapped in the realm stay in the realm, all demons have a realm inside their bodies, and the stronger the demon, the larger the realm, that green door with the brass handle was for his desires, and the Maze runners take orders from no one but the contractor and the demon._

Sanji had memorized all the information he needed to bust out of there, and had taken the book on doors, and a spellbinding book that he thought would come in handy.

He was just about to leave the isle when he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _I'm coming…_


	6. Possession

Sanji whipped around to see what had made that noise, legs ready to sprint at the speed of light.

Nothing.

 _You're a dead man…_

He felt his heart drop, and shoved the books he was holding into his suit, sprinting towards the direction that he remembered the exit to be. He heard something behind him that sounded like a handful of wooden marbles dropping onto the floor, and that did nothing but fuel his fear and adrenaline. The shelves passed him in a multi-colored blur, and the whispers were louder than ever. His stomach rose to his chest when he saw a maze runner turn a corner and was facing him. He immediately turned a nearby corner, and dashed faster than ever.

He was hungry and needed a smoke.

NOW.

His reflexes weren't fast enough to interpret an attack from another Maze Runner that turned the corner when Sanji was about to, and he felt claws dig deep into his flesh, just missing the books, stabbing pain surging through his torso. He ran the other direction, clutching his wound and slowing down slightly.

He was about to turn a corner, when he felt a hand drag him behind the bookshelf, and another hand over his mouth, muting him as he was pushed against another human being. Their body heat calmed him down slightly, but the fact that a maze runner could slaughter him made complete calmness adverse.

"Shh, don't move."

The maze runner turned the corner, and looked around, completely ignoring Sanji and whoever had just saved him, despite the fact that they were no more than ten meters away.

The Maze Runner growled in frustration, and thundered off.

When it was finally out of earshot, a voice came behind him.

"Didn't young master tell you to not go through any doors?" They said, letting go of him.

When Sanji turned around, he felt like exploding.

Nami fitted into the category of sexy, Robin fitted into the category of Beautiful,

This girl was just plain adorable.

It was a girl around his age with short, silver, shoulder length hair and large red eyes behind round glasses, in contrast with her silver knee-length coat and red tie on her neck. A belt with circular bottles of liquid rested on her hips beneath the coat, consisting of a range of colors, from blood red to mercury silver. Sanji was too focused on her face to notice her flat chest.

"I asked you a question, didn't young master tell you to not go through any doors?"

'YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUUTE!' Sanji responded, completely ignoring her question. "YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE BUNNY! I WOULD RUN THROUGH THE WHOLE ENTIRE MAZE FOR YOU!"

She just stared.

'You do realize that you were almost killed by a Maze Runner, right?' She asked again, still retaining her calm demeanor.

"YEAH! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH MY LITTLE BUNNY!"

She giggled, and that giggle evolved into a laugh.

"Please." She sniggered.

"I am a _guy._ "

Those words hit Sanji like a rock, and he just stared at him.

'Guy? Don't be silly, you look so much like a girl.'

"I just prefer my hair long. I normally have it tied back, and I didn't have time to tie it up before you were cut into sashimis."

'By the way, this… Young master you were talking about, is it… Mosshead by any chance?'

"Ah, yes, it is Young master Zoro-sama." He readjusted his glasses. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Hochi, the librarian here." Hochi said, giving him his hand. "And I suppose young master Sanji-sama here is trying to find a way out?"

Sanji stared.

'You… You know my name?'

"Yes young master."

'Why're you calling me young master? I'm not mosshead.'

"You are young master Zoro-sama's loved one, are you not?"

'Well, I know he loves me, but… I don't think I return the feeling…'

'Huh.' Hochi reached for his belt, and pulled off a bottle of black liquid the color of night. The cork made a wet PWOOMPH as it got pulled out of the bottle. Grabbing the body, Hochi slashed it in an upwards-diagonal direction as if parrying an attack with a sword, spilling the liquid. However, instead of hitting the floor like Sanji had expected, the Black liquid stayed in the air like water in a gravity-less place.

'What the heck…' Sanji stared at the sorcery that Hochi had just preformed, but the librarian didn't respond.

"Shelf 584, row 5 column 558"

As if it had understood every command that Hochi had ordered, it zipped past Sanji in a flash of black, and turned the corner like a miniature flying Maze Runner, while Sanji just stared as if he had just witnessed a paranormal activity.

Which was exactly what was happening.

'How…'

"Like I said, I'm the librarian here. I know the name of every book in this library, what they hold, where they are, everything."

'No, How did you do that? Sending that liquid to shelf 584, something something something.'

Hochi just smiled.

"Demons are wonderful creatures, they're immortal, they can do magic, they're destructive, they can give living orgasms devil fruits, they're simply wonderful.'' He pulled out another bottle, this time filled with red liquid as red as blood. "I have a type of magic that controls potions and liquids, that black one was ink, and this red one is healing liquid."

Hochi emptied the bottle like he did with the black liquid, and sent it floating towards Sanji's wound, of which he was still clutching, and he immediately felt relief in his body.

"Thanks."

'No problem. By the way, I wouldn't recommend taking those books out of the library, it'll make it easier for the Maze Runners to track you.' He said, pointing at Sanji's coat.

"Oh…"

'No worries young master.' Hochi grabbed another bottle from his belt, this time containing a liquid the color of the sky. He emptied it out like he did with the other liquids, and gestured for Sanji to give him the books. Sanji hesitated before handing them over, and Hochi threw it up into the air. However, instead of hitting the ground, when the books were at about Hochi's eyes, it stopped falling, and floated in midair. The librarian surrounded the book in the liquid, and closed his eyes.

'Transfer.' He muttered as the books slid out of the liquid, and he took the empty bottle, filling it up to the brim.

'Here young master, drink this.' Hochi gave Sanji the bottle, and the chef just stared at the liquid that he had just been handed, hesitating whether to drink it or not. He gulped before shoving the bottle into his mouth, eyes clenched as if it tasted bad.

Turns out it didn't, it just tasted like lemon and cotton candy.

'Notice any difference Young master?'

Sanji smacked his lips.

"No… but…" His eyes widened, and stood bolt upright. As if he was an emotionless robot, he said: "The blue door with the yellow handle leads to Zoro's regrets and the Red one with the pink handle leads to his heart." Sanji shook his head and stared at his hands as if he was in another person's body. "Did… did I memorize that?"

The librarian smirked.

'Transfer transfers the knowledge from the book to the person. So now you have the knowledge of the doors in this realm.'

"Hochi…" Sanji stared. "I really can't thank you enough."

'No problem young master, I'm just doing what young master Zoro-sama wants-'

A loud roar echoed through the library interrupted Hochi's sentence, and Sanji immediately knew what it was.

A Maze Runner.

'Run.' Even Hochi had a scared look on his face. 'It's an abnormal, RUN!'

Sanji didn't need telling twice, and grabbed Hochi's hand while he ran for his life.

'Young master!' He shouted. 'Why're you taking you with me? I can buy you time!'

"Doesn't matter!" Sanji growled. "You and I need to get to somewhere safe, NOW!"

'Young master! Hiding and running won't work!' Hochi said in a despondent voice.

'It can teleport!'

Sanji almost tripped over his own feet when he heard that sentence.

And apparently Hochi's statement was true, when a Maze Runner appeared in front of the two out of nowhere.

Instead it wasn't a normal Maze Runner.

It was much larger, walked on all fours, and was towering over the two like a building.

"Shit." Sanji mumbled as he ran in the opposite direction, gesturing Hochi to follow him.

It teleported again, and landed in front of the two, making them stop in their tracks with fear.

'Young master, run.' Hochi said, gesturing behind him as he got out an

orange liquid from his belt. 'I'll fend it off.'

"But-"

'I SAID GO!'

Sanji didn't need telling twice as he bolted the other direction, refusing to look back.

Shivers scuttled down his spine as he heard a wet SQUELCH and then a scream. But yet, the voice in his head told him to keep running.

However, that voice never really was dominant.

He skidded, and turned around to face the monster.

Hochi was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, staring at the ceiling with dull red eyes. He was too weak to grab another bottle of healing liquid, and if he doesn't, he'll certainly die.

"HOCHI!" Sanji shouted, bravery overcoming his cowardice. "I'M COMING!"

'Young master…' His words were barely audible, and he turned over to the cook slightly, smiling a weak smile.

'Run…'

Almost immediately after he said that, the maze runner ran towards him, ready to rip his guts out.

Everything went black.

 _Unknown time later…_

"Young master?"

He couldn't hear the voice at first, but then it came again, in a muffled gurgle.

His head hurt.

"Young master!"

He thought it was a dream.

His head hurt.

"Young master! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped awake, and was face to face to a childish and feminine face that he recognized immediately.

'Hochi! Did you beat him?'

Hochi stared.

"Young master… _you_ beat him."

Sanji responded with a confused stare.

'What? I don't remember…'

"Explains that then."

'Huh?'

Hochi sighed before pulling out a book from his coat. It was a signal blue hardcover about five inches thick, with the title: History

'What is this?'

"Turn to page 1,253, and start reading."

The pages of the book flipped, and stopped when he say the number 1253 on the top right corner.

He couldn't believe what he was reading.

Compared to the rest of the book, this passage was written in a red and much more creepier text.

 _That abnormal doesn't know who he's dealing with now, does he? It's time to show him what I really am. The body is mine now. It's been too long since I've last taken over his body. I feel what he feels. I think what he thinks._

 _Sanji-dono was surprised when he didn't feel any fear._

 _In fact, he didn't feel any emotion inside him._

 _He had lost control over his body to me._

 _I, in Sanji-dono's body, walked up to the Maze Runner, and it raised its claw, ready to slash._

 _Sanji-dono felt a pulse surge through his eye, and felt all humanity leave him, leaving nothing but me inside of him._

 _This was no longer the levelheaded cook that everyone on his crew knew him to be._

 _This was now an emotionless vessel that had only one objective._

Cave his skull in… _I ordered, whispering inside his head._

 _He obliged._

 _The second before the claw was about to tear his head right off; Sanji-dono stared up at it, and channeled his energy into the air around him. Sanji-dono is much more stronger than I had remembered him to be. He seems to have mastered blood manipulation._

 _The Maze Runners claw stopped in midair, and I could smell confusion._

 _Hochi-chan is just staring at him like he's some kind of ghost._

 _He then yelled in anger, and leaped up in a blur of black and yellow, so fast that the Maze Runner didn't have time to react. It screamed in pain and agony as Sanji-dono lashed a kick at his face, charged by my power._

 _He's stronger than I remembered him to be. Stronger than when I possessed him to save him from getting ambushed by the Okamas on Momoiro Island._

 _Uh, they were so ugly, this Maze Runner looks like a puppy compared to them._

 _He kicked another leg to the neck, and followed by a machine gun of kicks at his chest._

 _Well done, Sanji-dono. You've done well._

 _Since my work here is done, I'll just go back to sleep._

 _He collapsed, and Hochi-chan came rushing over to him._

Sanji stared at the word _him_ where the red text ended, and black text started.

 _It was all black when I heard Hochi call my name. My head hurts._

He realized that this book was telling the story of his life. 

"By the way, young master, why didn't you tell me?"

'Tell you what?'

"Oh, I see now, you haven't realized it yet."  
'Realize what?'

"Well…" Hochi began.

"Sanji-sama." He smiled.

"You are a class E demon: Lust."


	7. Jazpyr the Incubus

Sanji stared at the Librarian once he heard what he had just said.

He can't be a demon…

Right?

"I… Don't remember… Signing a contract…" He muttered in objection. He can't be a demon.

'I see you're not a direct contractor then.' Hochi said while eyeing him with a curious look.

"What?"

'There're two types of contractors, direct contractors and ancestral contractors. A direct contractor is a contractor who has already signed a contract with a demon and is fully aware that they're a contractor. Ancestral contractors however, either their past lives have helped the demon out, or that a blood relative has done the same. Zoro-sama's an ancestral contractor.'

Sanji just stared in deep thought.

 _My past life has to have saved him somehow…_

"By the way Hochi, do you know the exit?"

'Yep. Oh and…'

"And?"

'Don't stay here for too long, or _he'll_ find you…'

'He? Who's he?'

'Forget I said anything, just go.'

"I'm not going until I find out who _he_ is."

Hochi looked around before he turned to Sanji.

'He's the contracted demon.' He whispered. 'The demon Asura.'

"Asura? Isn't that the name of the attack that Zoro usually does? Something something Asura and then out sprouts two more heads and four more arms?"

'That's only a small fraction of the power that Asura-sama gave Zoro-sama, it's nothing compared to his full power.'

"Is he really that powerful?"

'Demons of Wrath are the most strongest demons aside from Satan himslef, and Asura-sama is one of the most strongest demons out there.' Hochi said. 'He's tracking you now, get out of here as fast as you can.'

Sanji didn't need telling twice as he dashed through the isle of books.

'Young master!'

Sanji turned around and stopped in his tracks. Whatever Hochi had to say was no doubt important.

'If you- when you get out of here, please do him a favor and return Zoro-sama's feelings.'

"Why? All we have done was fight!"

'If you don't he'll-'

Hochi was about to finish whatever he was going to say, until he froze up as if he had seen something he shouldn't' have seen.

'Run!' Hochi screamed as he got out a bottle of green liquid. 'An abnormal Maze Runner's coming!'

Sanji didn't need telling twice as he sprinted past arrays of books and eventually caught sight of a familiar purple door. He almost broke the door down as he raced out, relief washing over him as he saw no maze runner to be seen. Just black walls of the labyrinth.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Help them." Nami pleaded as Luffy and Franky carried the bodies of the passed out chef and swordsman. "Please… Our doctor couldn't help them, and we doubt that they'll wake up."

The doctor of the town just stared at the green haired swordsman with one eye sealed shut and the other one showing a shade of blood red. He looked like he was the oldest person in this town, with a wrinkled face and golden rimmed half moon glasses. Despite the fact that he was the oldest, he didn't have a single trace of any facial hair on his face, and his hair was white as snow.

"His eyes aren't normally red, they're black, and…"

'I figured. I haven't seen a human being with red eyes before. I think this is my first. And this blond one…' He eyed the chef with cold brown eyes. He gestured towards a nearby house one story house and faced Luffy and Franky.

'There'll be a couple of beds in that house, lay them on some of them. I'll give them a check up later.'

Luffy and Franky didn't need telling twice as they sprinted over to the house, almost knocking the door off its hinges.

Both of them were so keen on getting the chef and swordsman up and walking again.

This was their only choice left.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sanji raced past the halls of the labyrinth, eyes fully alert on watch out for the white door.

 _I'm a demon? I never knew that…_

He almost tripped over his own feet as he heard something respond.

 _You are…_

It went as quickly as it came, and was nothing but a quiet whisper traveling in the wind. It was similar to the whispers the Maze Runners said when they got too close, save for it being much more hushed than the Maze runners, like it was trying to say something to him in a rush. Maybe it was a demon thing, that whisper that sends shivers down peoples spines.

 _Behind you…_

He looked behind him and almost three seconds after he had looked, he felt like screaming.

An abnormal had teleported there, crawling over to him on all fours. Sanji ran faster and faster and his ultimate decision was to lose him in the maze.

However, his plan backfired as the abnormal followed him everywhere effortlessly and whenever he lost him, the abnormal would always teleport over to him, causing him to alter his direction a hallway a time.

He didn't feel the Maze Runners presence once he turned a corner, and to his surprise, when he looked behind him, it was crawling the opposite way around ten meters away, and watched it disappear around a corner.

"What the heck?" He mumbled to himself once he was sure the Maze runner was out of earshot.

 _Did you forget about me?_

Sanji was too frozen to say anything. Hochi was right, he did have a demon inside of him.

"Uh… hello? Anyone there? Or is the voice that's talking to me just a figment of my imagination?" He whispered in confusion and fear.

 _You're not alone, Vinsmoke Sanji…_

"Who are you?"

The voice just laughed a spine-chilling laugh that ordered the hairs on the back of his neck to stand erect.

 _You know exactly who I am…_

"I don't think so…"  
 _I helped you… Didn't you think it was weird when it was late at night and nobody would wake up no matter how loud you were?_

The chefs eyes widened into saucers.

"I remember you… Your name was something like…"

His voice trailed off as he was lost in thought.

 _Jazpyr. I'm an incubus._

"Jasper?"

 _No, with a Z and a Y. Jazz-Purr_

"Well, thank you Jazpyr-san, I owe you one."

 _It's nothing, It's nothing, I'm just repaying you for saving my life._

"My past life isn't me."

 _I know, Sanji-dono, I know._

Sanji turned around and started walking in the direction his natural instinct is telling him to go, and looked around.

 _Sanji-dono?_

"Yeah?"

 _I need to tell you one thing._

"Go on."

 _Most class E's are Narcoleptic, so they're asleep 90% of the time._

"Are you serious?"

 _I'm going to sleep now, If you need my help, just yell out my name. Oh and by the way, tell Hochi-chan that he's cuter than ever._

"Wait, Jazpyr? JAZPYR?"

No response.

"He's asleep."

Sanji turned the corner and his eyes started feeling heavy. He was feeling tired.

 _I need to take a nap._

Despite all the warnings that Zoro had given him, he sat down against the wall, and let his eyes close.

No more than five minutes later, Sanji's eyes shot open and panic surged through his veins as he sprinted around the corner the speed of light. He sensed a presence.

And it's not the good kind.


	8. Memories

"Jazpyr, JAZPYR?"  
 _What is it?_

"There's something following me, I can sense it."

Silence.

"Jazpyr?"  
 _Just keep running. Only stop once you die._

"WHAT? WHY?"

 _An E is nothing compared to an A. Just keep running. It's Asura._

Sanji didn't need telling twice as he raced through the halls of the labyrinth like a cheetah chasing its prey, adrenaline and fear mixing together and surging through his veins.

He could sense it.

Sanji was too focused on where the contracted demon is to even notice the tingly and warm feeling in his chest. Like a small blaze of fire.

Just as soon as his right leg hit the ground, it almost felt as if that blaze of fire had teleported into his leg, and he almost tripped over his feet as his vision blurred and the dark color of the walls of the maze slowly faded into a dark grey as everything else went black and white. He noticed that his skin was nothing but grey instead of the light flesh color.

"This… Isn't… Normal…"

The demon skidded to a halt as he stared at the blank space of air in front of him. Well, while a normal person will see nothing, but Sanji wasn't normal. At all.

He couldn't really believe what he was seeing but… He knew he had to turn the other direction. The walls have turned into semi-transparent dark grey cuboids, almost as if they were made of black stained glass.

However, what had caught his attention was, among the barrier cuboids, was something absolutely unexpected.

It was a muscular demon; about three times the size of Sanji, with skin the color of garnets, only clothing it has was a white toga with the cloth across its chest being approximately twenty-three inches wide. What freaked him out the most was the fact that it had four extra arms and two extra heads, the two on his side facing outwards, and the eyes of all three of them were blazing red, possibly with fury and wrath.

It resembled Zoro's Asura technique.

This. Was the contracted demon.

It has to be.

Just when the stained glass walls filled in with solid matter and color returned to the world, Sanji noticed a trail of glowing red pebbles leading somewhere. Well, it seemed that they were pebbles anyways; they were too flat to be real pebbles. He did what a normal person would do, (Even though he wasn't) and followed the trail, wherever it led.

 _Follow the trail…_

He gulped and ran faster than before, dashing past the walls like no tomorrow.

Once he saw a door, he pulled to a halt.

Blue door with exotic patterns painted with a fine brush along the sides and a golden handle…

Safe.

Sanji didn't think twice as he opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him.

That door led to Zoro's memories.

Surprisingly, it seemed quite simple for a room dedicated to a demon's memories.

Just a plain black void with the only light source being the dim cyan glow from a floating metal sake bowl filled with god knows what in the middle.

At least…

It looked like a sake bowl.

 _It's safe…_

Sanji trusted his instinct and walked over to the bowl, looking down in it. The glow illuminated the dark room, and pretty much everything Sanji saw was just cyan.

Well, at least, that's what he thinks it is.

Seconds later, he heard something in the distance.

Nobody there.

It came again.

Still nobody there.

"Jazpyr, you hearing that?"

No response.

"Jaz-"

The sound of two swords colliding cut his sentence off as he looked around for the source, but in the dim light of the glowing liquid, he can only see so far.

Until he heard another shrill clang, and the dish seemingly evaporated into thin air, leaving Sanji in darkness.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A voice screamed in the distance, followed by sounds of metal clashing against each other, like swords. This went on for a bit, until the sound of a man screaming in excruciating pain and falling to the ground with a moist and wet _thud._

'Oi! What's going on?' Sanji shouted, but before he could continue, a faint blue orb appeared in front of him, still shining the same color as the liquid in the sake bowl.

'What the hell-'

Faint white writing appeared on the orb, and Sanji made out the numbers: 1491

'1491? What's that gotta do with anything-'

A scream echoed in the distance once again, sending chills down his spine.

His footsteps didn't make much noise as he backed away, creeped out by the current situation. Until his ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing. His heart lurched and he turned around.

It was a man. A man around the age of thirty wearing a black traditional kimono, and two sword sheaths at his side, both swords in his hands. His back faced him, and Sanji's heart still hasn't ceased beating faster than he can imagine.

"Um… sir? Sorry sir, I-uh… I didn't see you there."

He didn't turn around. Nor show any other reaction to Sanji apologizing.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Still no response.

He was expecting him to turn around and fight him like he fought Zoro countless times before.

What he wasn't expecting was a patch of cobblestone forming at the mans feet, and as if a fire was burning a photo to reveal another one behind it, the patch spread, revealing a stone alleyway with thieves laid on the ground in pools of blood, weapons scattered around and separated from their owners.

Apparently, only one survivor remained, a young man in his teens, on the ground staring up at the man unarmed with eyes wide with fear.

"Yo kid," The man said in a gruff and hostile voice. "How 'bout you go back home and see if your mum's got supper ready?"

The teenager turned around onto his knees and scuttled away in cowardice as Sanji just stared at the scene.

"Sir, that was… pretty amazing."

Still no response. Almost as if he was deaf.

'Amazing…' A young voice came behind him, young and innocent.

A boy around ten was on the ground staring up at the man with amazed golden eyes. He looked oddly familiar.

The man sheathed his swords and was just about to head wherever he was going, until the boy stopped him.

'Sir!'

"What?"

'Please…'

He got onto his knees and bowed his head, pressing it against the floor.

'Accept me as your student!'

He turned around and eyed the child with cold eyes.

"Why?"

'I'm a student at the local dojo! The best student!'

Once again, the man eyed the child with cold eyes.

"What's your name boy?"

'Mihawk! Dracule Mihawk!'

Sanji stared at the boy, not sure how to respond. This ten year old boy grew up to be the words greatest swordsman.

Immediately, Sanji saw the extreme similarities between present day Mihawk and child Mihawk.

Black hair, golden eyes, same nose.

"Mihawk eh?"

Mihawk nodded.

The man looked at him once more before taking out one of his two katana's and throwing it at Mihawk, missing him by a few inches while the boy just stared at him.

"Fight me."

Without any hesitation, the boy scrambled to his feet and picked up the katana, getting into a stance that he's seen Zoro do way too many times. On his face, was a serious expression that he knew all too well.

"I'm not lettin' ya become my apprentice that easily. You gotta prove yourself first."

'Understood.'

Not even five seconds later, Child Mihawk charged at him, sword getting ready to slash. The man was quick and much more skilled at fighting, blocking the attack with a swift slash. The child scowled as he attacked the man again and again, each time the older man blocking his attacks with ease.

That didn't mean he wasn't bored, by the look on his face, Sanji could tell that he was impressed by the child.

His strength and speed was way beyond other children his age and apparently on par with Sanji's strength when he was much younger and under the training of Zeff, And possibly as strong as Zoro when he was that age.

The aged man had gained the upper hand and with one strong and swift slash, swung the sword at the childs sword, throwing it out of his hand with sheer force.

The child stared at the flying sword with large eyes, until it landed on the floor with a shrill CLANG.

"I have to say brat, you impress me. Under the right training, I can make something out of ya."

'Wait… Does this mean…'

"Yes."

The man got on one knee and put his hands on Mihawks shoulders.

'I'm gonna make something out of ya. My name's Kurou Shuzo.'

Mihawk smiled and Sanji stared.

"What's that all about-"

Everything faded into a tranquil and unsettling black.

Sanji was looking around him confused as to what had happened when he saw that same glowing cyan ball in the distance, barely piercing the solid darkness. He sprinted over to it, and on the ball, wrote the numbers: 1500.

The year that Gol. D. Roger died.

Something shrieked in the distance, and a picture came into focus.

It was a man, a bit younger than Mihawks swordsman master, and much taller. Hair as white as pearls covered his head with a golden sword in his right hand and back towards Sanji.

There was something under his foot.

Some _one_.

Sanji had heart that demons can possess people, and while the young boy was under his foot, Sanji could see his eyes were glowing and blazing with a pure and angry red.

He was possessed for sure, and we all know who that demon is.

Asura.

The boy was wounded with cuts and bruises all over his body, red blood oozing through his scars.

Weak.

Something that a demon should never be.

"You son of a bitch!" The boy called out, only for the man to point his sword to his neck.

'Demons can't win against angels, Asura. You may be the dominant race but that doesn't mean that you're the strongest.'

"I DON'T CARE, LET ME GO!"

'SAY THAT TO SATANS FACE!'

Before the angel decapitated Asura's head, a voice called out from behind Sanji.

'Oi.'

The angel turned around.

'The heck do you think you're doing?'

It was Shuzo. Older and with more white hairs.

"This is a demon, I'm gonna exterminate it from the earth forever."

'That ain't no demon, that's a child!"

'Sir, this is a possessed child, it's actually a demon-'

Before he could continue, Shuzo had already thrown a flying slash at the angel, but although it was an almighty and holy being, It couldn't dodge the attack and was struck across the chest, leaving a big and ugly gash across his chest.

'You're committing a crime against the god…' The angel gagged and coughed out blood.

'You'll be cursed for eternity you demon-'

Before he could continue, the man landed another flying slash, this time killing him for good.

"Enough of your blabberin'." He grumbled. "Don't believe in 'im anyways."

Shuzo turned to the possessed child.

'Come on kid, let's getcha to a hospital.'

Asura the child stared.

'Kid?'

"Thank you."

'No problem, stupid religious freaks everywhere, and devil fruit users are already enough. Don't believe in no god.'

'I agree.'

'Well, you know where the nearest hospital i-'

Asura disappeared, and the man stared.

"What the hell?"

The man looked around before turning his back towards the corpse of the angel and took off.

"That was weird…"

When the man was out of sight, Asura- the real demon appeared out of nowhere, wounds still there.

'If it weren't for that man I'll be dead.'

He smiled.

'I'll watch over him.'

All that faded into black as the same orb shone through the tranquil darkness and silence, this time writing: "The same day…"

Shuzo walked along a forest, the sound of running water nearby. Other than the running water of a river in the distance, a strong tranquil silence reined.

Well… Until a gunshot echoed in the distance and Shuzo fell to his knees.

A bullet had wounded his back.

Deep. It was deep.

He groaned in pain as footsteps on gravel echoed in the distance.

"Yo, we caught 'im." A male voice called out. "That legendary swordsman who killed our boss, we caught 'im."

'Son of a bitch…'

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

Before Shuzo could respond, another gunshot pierced the silence and Shuzo fell to his knees, red in his hair and dripping down his head.

Dead.

"That's pretty weak for someone who killed a man with a 50,000 bounty-WHAT THE FUCK?"

It was a circle. A circle of fire. A thin but bright fire erupted at his feet, forming a circle around the bandit who killed Shuzo.

Then another blaze of fire formed a five pointed star in the circle, turning it into a pentagram.

Almost as if he had teleported, the man disappeared into thin air.

No explosion, no flash, no smoke,

Nothing.

His companion stared at the spot he disappeared at, and wondered what the hell was going on.

"That's no devil fruit…"

Seconds later, his heart stopped as he saw a portal form on the ground, black void with purple tips at the end of its tentacles, and what had popped out almost knocked him cold.

That bandit, his upper half of his body was trying to reach out for help and liberty from whatever was trapping him. His skin was charred and burnt, in some areas even black with bright red maroon blood gashing through. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth looked like it belonged to a monster, heavily damaged beyond recognition.

Seconds later, a maroon arm grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in to whatever was in that portal.

Like every other memory that Sanji has seen, it faded out, and the same blue orb appeared.

"Months later…"

"Congratulations ma'm, it's a boy!"

A hospital room came into view as a woman in her thirties laid in bed while a nurse held a newborn child wailing as it took its first breaths. The nurse passed the woman her child whom she was anticipating to see, and smiled as he kept on wailing.

"He's… beautiful…"

'Yes indeed Mrs. Roronoa, what're you gonna name him?'

She thought for a moment.

"Zoro… Roronoa Zoro… It's a nice sounding name…"

'Great choice ma'm!'

Meanwhile in the room, while Zoro's mother and the nurse weren't noticing him, Asura the three headed demon sat in the corner watching a baby Zoro wail.

"So… Roronoa Zoro huh? This is Shuzo's reincarnation." He smiled. "I'm not sure if he'll be worthy of my help, but I'll watch over him until he can prove himself."

Sanji just stared at the green haired woman cradle her child. She was beautiful, with a long nose and beautiful dark eyes like black onyx's.

He was just admiring her beauty when he heard someone behind him.

"So…"

Sanji turned around, ready to fight.

"Now you know why Asura-sama decided to become Zoro-sama's contracted demon now, yes?"

A man around his age with brown tuffed up hair stood behind him smiling.

'Who… Who're you?'

"Don't worry about me, I'm Kaiso, I'm in charge of Zoro-sama's memories. Nice to finally meet you in person, Sanji-sama." He said, sticking out his hand.

Sanji stared at Kaiso's hand as he wasn't sure whether he was an illusion or not.

"You can touch me."

Sanji smiled as he shook his hand, sure that he can trust this guy.

"Asura-sama is coming for you, so you'd better get running." Kaiso said, looking around.

'Where… Where should I go?'

"You know how villains in stories are always like: 'You can run, but you can't hide.' And all that?"

'Yeah?'

"Asura-sama isn't one of those people. Blend in like a chameleon."

'What'd you mean?'

"You'll find out."

Before Sanji could ask him anything else. Kaiso reached into his blue overcoat and pulled out a glowing orb. Like the one that always shows when he was being shown another figment of Asura's memory, only smaller. This one was the side of a tennis ball while the other one was the size of a basketball.

"Just say the date, location and time and you'll be taken to that place."  
'Um… Thanks? Listen Kaiso, why're you doing this?'

"I'm a good secret keeper, Zoro's secrets are always safe with me. And that also means secrets about you. He wants you to be safe and alive, Sanji-sama, you're the reason he's alive."

'I… I never knew he cared so much…'

"Good luck Sanji-sama. He's coming."

Sanji didn't need telling twice as he whispered into the orb:

"August 19, Enies Lobby, 2:00."

Nami stared at the lifeless bodies of Sanji and Zoro. With the cook gone, she had to cook for the ship, charging 100 beli for each meal. By the end of the day, she had at least 1,000 beli in her room, piling up. That old geezer of a doctor said that He couldn't do anything about Sanji and Zoro, only to hope for the best. Nami noticed that without the chefs constant flirts and compliments towards Nami, everything seemed… Oddly quiet. Nobody was there to give her ice cream for breakfast, nobody was there to watch her read, nobody was there to protect her during battles…

Without Sanji, Nami felt like she was missing a gigantic part of her life,

She sat bolt upright, with shivers running down her spine from a single thought. She shook it off.

No… It can't me…

 _All this time…_ She thought. _All this time, Have I been…_

 _Falling for him?_


End file.
